Impact
Impact is the thirty-second episode of Power Rangers SPD. This episode marks the final appearance of the Deltamax Megazord. Synopsis Broodwing's associate Professor Cerebros alters the trajectory of a meteor. Meanwhile as Jack and Sky begin to learn how to work together, the Power Rangers find themselves up against a more powerful Dragoul. Plot Jack and Sky are at target practice try to outdo each other and be the first to blast away the monster. Kat contacts Jack and tells him that another Dragoul is in the city. Sky and Jack suit up and the join the rest of the Rangers in their delta runners. The Rangers quickly form the megazord and begin battling the Dragoul. The battle does not go well and the Dragoul escapes. The cadets return to headquarters and enter the command center. Commander Cruger and Kat seem oblivious to their presence and Bridge is surprised that they are not getting yelled at. Commander Cruger tells them that the meteor is heading towards Earth and it could cause the city a lot of damage. Commander Cruger sends the cadets to see Professor Cerebros to find out the meteor's path. The cadets entered Professor Cerebros observatory and question him about the meteor. Professor Cerebros assures the cadets that the meteor path will change before it hits Earth. The cadets, except Bridge, are relieved. They all filed out, except for Bridge, who takes a reading of Professor Cerebros and discovers he is a monster. Cerebros leaves his observatory and the cadets confront him. Cerebros tells them that his face is known throughout the galaxy and he needed a disguise. He reveals himself to be Kraw. Kraw confesses that he is the one that sent the meteor on a collision course with Earth. The cadets suit up into S.W.A.T. mode and they battle Kraw, several Krybots and a couple of Blueheads as well. Blue Ranger and Red Ranger work together to capture Kraw. The rest of the Rangers defeat the Krybots and the Blueheads. The cadets return to the command center with the device for the meteor. Kat tells them it is too late to change the course of the meteor. Kat has an idea, but it is dangerous. Commander Cruger tells Kat that they don't have a lot of time. Kat thinks that someone could use the S.W.A.T. flyer canon and fire at the core of the meteor - the only problem being the person might not survive. Sky and Jack both step forward and volunteer for the mission. Sky and Jack argue, Sky stating that he is the better pilot while Jack tells him he is a better shot. Commander Cruger ends the argument by giving Sky the mission, because he has more experience as a pilot. Kat informs the rest of the cadets that they will be busy as well as the Dragoul has reappeared in the city. The Rangers leave for their various missions. Pink Ranger, Green Ranger, and Yellow Ranger are concern about Blue Ranger. Red Ranger tells them not to worry, as he has stowaway on the S.W.A.T. flyer cannon. Blue Ranger is not thrilled that Red Ranger had stowaway. Meanwhile, in the command center, Commander Cruger tells Kat that Jack has stowaway on the S.W.A.T. flyer cannon. Kat is not surprised and she knows Commander Cruger is not either - both of them know that Jack and Sky are more alike than they realize. Back on Earth, the rest of the Rangers, including Omega Ranger, have formed the megazords and are battling Dragoul. The Rangers are having difficulties and Shadow Ranger joins the Rangers in their battle with the Delta Command megazord. Out in space, Jack and Sky continue to bicker until they spot the meteor. They suit up and form a plan to destroy the meteor. Blue Ranger takes the shot and at first, they think they are successful. But Sky and Jack soon realize that although there is now a hole in the meteor, the meteor is still on course for Earth. Jack decides that he would go to the core of the meteor to destroy it. Sky argues with him and Jack detaches Sky's part of the zord. Jack suits up and heads for the core of the meteor. An explosion takes place and Sky mutters to himself that he had respected Jack before flying back to Earth. The rest of the Rangers are still having a difficult battle against Dragoul when Blue Rangers arrives. Blue Ranger reports that the meteor has been destroyed, but Red Ranger did not survive. The rest of the Rangers are in shock. Blue Ranger goes after Dragoul in honor of Jack. The Rangers use all their forces, but they still cannot defeat Dragoul. Red Ranger appears, much to the shock of the rest of the Rangers. With the combine forces of all the Rangers, they are able to destroy Dragoul. Red Ranger then tells the rest of the team how he had destroyed the meteor, by using his enforcer, and survived. The following day, Jack and Sky are back at the target practice area, trying to upstage each other. Bridge, Syd, and Z watch, pleased that everything is back to normal. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Josephine Davison as Morgana *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Patrick Wilson as Dragoul (voice) *Stig Eldred as Professor Cerebros/Kraw (voice) *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) *James Gaylyn as Orange-Head Krybots (voice) Notes *This episode aired out of order with it originally set after History (which is apparent as that episode contains Broodwing teaming up with Professor Cerebros and the attack by the first Dragoul). *Surprisingly, when Jack and Sky morphed into their ranger forms, they are shown in their S.W.A.T. modes even though they did not activate S.W.A.T. mode. *This is the first episode that the zord cockpits are in the American footage *Near the beginning of the episode, Jack responds to a call on his morpher saying "Go for Jack." This is a nod to Shane saying "Go for Shane" whenever he responded to a communications call on his morpher from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *The Professor Cerebros seen here and in the previous episode is revealed to be an imposter, as the real one was captured before the events of the two episodes. What happened to him is unknown. See Also (Kraw fight footage) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.